Nous sommes trois
by Kahishiki
Summary: Mello, Near, L... Ils sont amoureux et amants. Ils se complètent... Ils sont trois... POV Mello/Lemon/Threesome.


**Titre** : Nous sommes trois.

**Genre**: OCC/UA/Yaoi/Threesome/Lemon/POV Mello... Assez court.

**Pairing**: L x Near x Mello

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L ne finira jamais avec Near... Et Mello ne se mariera jamais avec moi... TT^TT. En plus, j'crois être la première faire un trio Ryuuzaki/Near/Mello. Bouahahaha (si ce n'est pas le cas, je le penserais quand m me. :P)

**Rappel**: J'avais promis à Mello que je lui ferais une histoire... Chose promise, choses faites.

J'ai aussi vieilli les personnages, un tout petit peu! Mello et Near ont donc dix-huit ans, et L en a vingt-quatre. (Je viens de découvrir que leurs initiales faisaient L; M; N... VDM) L + M + N = Le Moyen Nain! *sors*

**Résumé** : Mello, Near, L... Ils sont amoureux et amants. Ils se complètent... Ils sont trois...

**Notes de l'auteure**: Un grand merci Eldar Melda, pour avoir corrigé ce pâté qu'est ma fiction. Et un merci à LadySade, qui c'est gentiment proposée de corrigée les fautes que j'avais oubliés. =)

** Réponses aux reviews**:

_ LadySade, c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir dit qu'il y avait encore quelques fautes. é_è Désolée! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une bêta-Reader formidable. =)

_ Crokante, eh oui! hé hé! Je commence fort. Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration, mais ça rend quand même bien. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Nous sommes trois.<span>

Je me réveillai comme d'habitude, entre deux personnes. Non, je n'avais pas fini bourré au point de me faire deux mecs, non.

C'était tout fait banal pour moi, que de me réveiller entouré de mes moitiés. Le bras gauche de L était sous ma tête, tandis que Near était pelotonné contre moi, sa main droite tenant fermement le pan du haut de mon pyjama.

Ryuuzaki était jovial et calme et Near était froid et discret, tandis que moi, j'étais bruyant et très démonstratif.

Je tournais ma tête de côté et quand je vis le sourire de L, il m'embrassa langoureusement.

-Moi aussi je veux mon bisou matinal. Ronchonna Near.

L et moi, nous regardâmes et nous sourîmes. Je pris possession des lèvres de Near, avant de plonger dans son cou, tandis que Ryuuzaki lui donnait un baiser vorace.

Après Near se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner et L partit dans le salon allumer la télévision.

Je le rejoignis après quelques minutes, et Near nous apporta trois tasses fumantes, du café pour eux et du chocolat chaud pour moi. Après un rapide déjeuner, je filai sous la douche, me lavant tranquillement. Je sursautai quand deux mains se posèrent sur moi. C'était Near. Comment je le savais ? Ryuuzaki m'aurait déjà mis une main entre les fesses. On se lava tranquillement, profitant de l'eau bien chaude. Une fois lavés et rincés, on sortit. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre, nu, pris mes affaires, et commençai à m'habiller. Quand tout le monde fut lavé et habillé, Near et moi allâmes à l'université. Informatique pour moi et mathématique pour lui. L travaille dans la publicité, et ça marche plutôt bien.

Near et moi ne nous voyons qu'à la pause déjeuner. On en profitait alors pour s'embrasser et se câliner. Après, nous ne nous revoyons que pour la sortie des cours. L venait nous chercher en voiture. Near se mettait devant, tandis que moi, je me mettais l'arrière. Arrivé à la maison, Near se dirigeait vers la cuisine, pour préparer le dîner. Vous pensiez que nous étions égoïstes de laisser notre amant faire toutes les tâches ménagères seul ? Ben on avait bien essayé de l'aider, une fois, mais on s'était fait engueuler comme jamais. On n'avait plus osé lui parler durant une semaine, tellement il nous avait fait peur. Donc désormais on évitait d'interférer dans sa vie domestique. L, égal à lui-même, travaillait sur une nouvelle publicité, et moi, je faisais mes devoirs, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais envie d'un truc. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, me pris une tablette de chocolat, et retournais dans la chambre. J'en croquais un bout, et le mangeais tranquillement. Une fois mes devoirs finis, je retrouvais L dans le salon. Near nous appelait pour venir manger. On se mettait table, et je dégustais le repas. Un véritable festin. Near était un vrai cordon bleu.

L ne disait rien, mais il avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait quand quelque chose lui plaisait beaucoup. Quand nous finissions le repas, Near débarrassait et nous allions nous laver les dents. Je me mettais en pyjama et je me couchais, bientôt rejoint par mon brun et mon blanc.

Je me réveillais encore une fois, mais seul. Je paniquais. Puis je me rendis compte que nous étions le week-end. J'entendis Near rouspéter après L, qui ne rinçait pas le lavabo après s'être rasé sa barbe naissante. Je l'imaginais nu, sous un tablier. Merde ! Voilà que je voulais me branler. Je dirigeais ma main vers mon bas ventre, et commençais à me masturber, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Je retins mes gémissements, et je poussais un long soupir en éjaculant dans ma main. Je repris difficilement mon souffle, et me nettoyais la main avec un mouchoir. Je me relevais, et me dirigeais dans le salon. Je vis L nu, sur le canapé, et mon envie revint à grands pas.

- J'ai envie de baiser. Lâchai-je négligemment.

Je partis dans la chambre, et, quelques secondes plus tard, L me rejoignis. Mais il me manquait encore quelque chose. Ryuuzaki appela Near, et là, je me sentis en osmose avec moi-même. Mon brun me mit nu, et prit possession de ma bouche voracement.

Mon blanc embrassa mes fesses, que je surélevais. Il les écarta et vint en lécher le milieu.

- N... Near... Soupirai-je.

Je gémis sous le baiser, quand sa langue vint lécher mes bourses. C'était si exquis... L changea nos positions, et je me retrouvais tête-bêche avec Near, Ryuuzaki devant moi. Mon brun prend leurs érections, et je les embrasse. Je fis lentement glisser ma langue le long d'une veine saillante. J'entendais Near gémir. Je lâchais leurs érections, pour prendre celle de L en bouche, masturbant Near. Ryuuzaki se pencha en arrière. J'aimais quand il faisait ça, parce que c'était moi qui le mettais dans cet état. Je lâchai ensuite L pour prendre Near en bouche à son tour, qui avait remplacé sa langue par ses doigts et sa bouche était maintenant sur mon sexe. Quand mon blanc enleva ses doigts, je me positionnais au-dessus de son sexe. L m'aida à m'empaler dessus, et je gémis doucement. Une fois Near entièrement en moi, Ryuusaki me pénétra à son tour. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais j'avais l'habitude. Quand L fut entièrement en moi, je lui fis signe de bouger. Il sortit complètement pour revenir d'un coup, nous faisant gémir, Near et moi. Puis ils se déhanchèrent tous les deux, moi entre eux. Sentir deux personnes en soi est une expérience incroyable.

Je jouis alors que mes amants touchaient ma prostate en même temps. Near se retira, et L se remit à se déhancher. Mon blanc m'embrassa voracement en me mordant les lèvres. Je criais. C'était trop bon. Je sentis Ryuuzaki se crisper, puis éjaculer en moi. Il se retira, pour laisser place à Near. L m'embrassa comme un barbare. Je me retournais sur le dos. Mon blanc rentra en moi d'un seul coup. Il se déhancha comme un fou, frappant ma prostate à chaque coup.

- Ne...Aaah... Oouuh... Near... Aaah... Hhmmm... Soupirais-je.

Il se cambra, mais ne jouissait pas. Il était comme moi, il fallait que nous soyons trois, pour prendre notre pied. Near se retira, et L me pénétra, alors que mon dos était sur son torse. Near se remit en moi, et là, je perdis la tête... Toutes ces sensations m'enivraient.

- Aahhh... Ryu... Ryuuzaki... Oouuh... Ne... Near... Hhhmmmmaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Criais-je.

J'entendis L soupirer, il n'allait plus tarder à venir. J'en eus la confirmation en sentant du sperme couler entre mes fesses. Je regardai Near, ces yeux se révulsèrent, il bava et grogna. Il avait joui. Et je les suivis. J'éjaculais contre mon blanc.

Nous restâmes dans la même position, haletants. Near se retira en premier, suivi de L. Je me relevais, et m'allongeais sur le ventre. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. Mon brun m'embrassa encore, avec plus de barbarie. Near embrassa mon dos et il descendit plus bas. Il arriva à mes fesses, me les fit relever, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes sur le lit, bien que mon torse soit toujours collé à l'oreiller. Near me fit écarter mes jambes, il abaissa un peu son corps, et embrassa l'intérieur de mon postérieur. Il le lécha lentement, sensuellement. Je gémis doucement. Il savait que j'étais sensible à ça... Il adorait me voir aussi flageolant... Et il savait y faire !

Ryuuzaki me fit une magnifique marque de suçon dans le cou et vint mordiller mon épaule. Je me contractais soudain. Near me fit quelque chose de nouveau : il me pénétra avec sa langue. Il me regarda, ravi, puis recommença. Je me mis à crier. Je me cambrais brutalement et je vis des étoiles devant mes yeux. J'eus un violent sursaut, contractant tous mes muscles. J'avais atteint l'orgasme sans éjaculer. Mais un orgasme quand même. Near s'approcha de moi, fier de son effet, et dévora mon cou.

Je me sentais épuisé ... L nettoya rapidement le drap et rabattit sur nous les couvertures. Je me collais à Ryuuzaki, et Near se collait à moi.

On s'aimait. Nous trois... Nous étions trois...

Fin.

* * *

><p><span>NdA <span>: Et voila! C'est fini! C'était court, mais vous avez aimer? =D

L, en mode bug, un bonbon à deux centimètres de la bouche : ...

Near, avec le nez en sang : ...

Mello, avec les yeux qui pétillent : Yeah ! Trop bien ! En plus, le lemon est juste génial.

KaHiShiKi: Merci, merci... Je t'avais promis une histoire...

Mello: *O*

Near, lorgnant le postérieur de Mello: KaHiShiKi, tu pourras me faire un Near x Mello?

KaHiShiKi : Je finis le chapitre de Naruto d'abord. D'accord mon chou?

Near, sautant de partout: Ouais!

Hum hum... Reviews?


End file.
